Fate's Mistake
by FantasyDreamer06
Summary: Inuyasha has escaped Kagome finds him on the ground, ingnorant of his past or where he came from. She raises horses, and makes him keep sanctuary with her. He tells her of his past, But when a figure from his past forces him to run, will she let him leave
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: An accident of fate.

The sandy trail was packed hard from the previous day's rain. Her horse's giant black hooves hit the ground in a steady, heavy rythm, never faltering, never breaking the stillness of the forest around the horse and its rider. She was leaning forward, grasping the inky black mane between her slender fingertips. They moved as one, without a saddle to inhibit their union. The only thing that gave the rider control was the metal bit resting in the horses' mouth. The long, steady strides of the horse carried them at a reckless pace through down the broad trail.

The free mane of the horse and the unbound hair of the rider blended together as they flew, tasting true freedom, true joy, and unbound power together. But as the horses' breathing became labored, so did her rider's.

"Whoa, girl. Steady now, steady." The rider murmured lowly, gently pulling back on the reins as she began to sit straight. "Easy mare, easy." She continued to soothe, and the horse's strides began to shorten and slow. They moved at a lazy trot now, unwinding from their breathless ride. The girl patted the horses' warm neck. "There it is girl, just relax." But at her touch, the horse lept into a faster trot. Which was something the rider had anticipated. Pulling back, she continued to talk to the horse. "Easy Sadie girl. Good girl. There you go. There it is." The rider smiled as the horse began to walk. "Good girl."

The horse was magnificent; it was a horse the girl had dreamed of owning her whole life. Sadie was gigantic for one thing, not just big, Huge. She had a thick, long, luxurious black mane to match her coat of black velvet. Her tail was equally as long and wavy. Her head was finely made, delicate, with large, expressive eyes. On her legs she had longer hair growing to cover her hooves. This feathering could be difficult to take care of, because of the mud that the horse was fond of trekking through. Her neck was arched and proud, and overall she rippled with muscle and good health. She was Kagome's pride and joy. This horse was everything to her. She never spooked. Ever.

But at the moment, she made a liar out of Kagome. She abruptly jumped to the side, nearly unseating her bareback rider. Immediately Kagome knew something was wrong. She would never jump like that unless something was really wrong. And this horse was spooked. She was blowing harshly out of her nostrils, dancing, and tossing her beautiful head, throwing her mane into the air. Despite the trouble Kagome knew she would have getting back on, she lept off the frightened animals back.

"Watsa matter beautiful?" She asked softly, soothing the horse so she stood still. "Calm down gorgeous. Just relax, okay?" The mare pushed her nose to Kagome's chest fondly. "That's a girl." She said, gently rubbing the horses' ears. "Now what's got you so spooked, eh?" She looked around for anything abnormal. And wadda know, laying there, half on the trail, half off, was a body of a man or boy. He was on his stomach, so Kagome couldn't tell how old he might be. But judging from his clothing, and the muscular back his black tank top was clinging to, he had to be in his twenties. Funny, so was she.

"Stay there Sadie." She commanded the horse, dropping her reins on the ground. She walked over to the prone figure and knelt down next to him. She laid her hand on his back, over where his heart would be. There was a steady, strong heartbeat beneath her palm thankfully. Gently she pushed him onto his back, nearly jumping when he groaned in protest. "Can you hear me?" She asked him, wondering how bad he was hurt, or even if he was, and what was he doing out here, on her land???

When he didn't respond immediately, she chose to take in his features. His outfit was like hers, tight black tank top and blue jeans. Except his were carpenter jeans and hers were tight hiphuggers. He had long black hair with two thick locks trailing over each shoulder. He had a tan as dark as hers, indicating time out in the sun. His face was rugged, yet handsome, despite the fact she couldn't see his eyes. He sported a black studded bracelet and collar, something she also wore. Talk about odd. They were dressed practically the same, except on him the outfit looked purely masculine, and on her it was purely feminine. But depending on your sexual preference, both looked utterly sexy. So to Kagome's eyes, (and any other female like me, I'm sure) This man was drop dead hot.

He groaned again, and cracked his eyes, which, although opened, were covered by his black eyelashes. When he spoke his voice was slightly slurred with grogginess. "What time, day, and month is it?"

Kagome was confused. "Let's get you rested up and fixed first before I answer that." She noted the cut on the side of his neck. "Let me help you up onto my horse and I'll take you to my house to get fixed up."

He eyed her suspiciously, opening his eyes fully. They were a stunning shade of violet, whereas hers were a deep, clear blue. "Who are you?"

"Kagome Higurashi." Instinctively, she was beginning to dislike him and his curtness. Something told her he would be rude too. "You?"

"How can I trust you?" She rolled her eyes.

"Would I be offering to help you, and have told you my name if I was your enemy?" She asked.

He relaxed a little. "Inuyasha."

She quirked an eyebrow. "No last name?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Ok.." She said disbelievingly, but decided to drop it. "Can you walk? Will you be able to jump onto this horse?"

He eyed the horse skeptically. "That ain't a horse; it's an elephant." He stated matter of factly.

"A beautiful elephant." She corrected adoringly, looking at her beast lovingly, who was standing there, waiting for her patiently.

He looked at her like she was crazy, but let it slide. He didn't know nothing about this girl. He took in her attire. Now here was a girl who knew what she wanted, a girl who was probably just like him. The whole outfit hugged her body to perfection, and her ebony hair was silky and wavy. Like horse, like rider. Her eyes were large and beautiful, accented by the black eyeliner she wore. She was hot. He pushed himself onto his elbows. "How far is it?"

"To my house?" She crinkled her nose, unaware of how utterly cute that simple motion was. "Not far. I'd say about a half mile, if that." She looked at him again. "So, can you walk, or are you riding with me?"

He tried to stand, but winced. "My ankle's sprained. I'm taking option two." He said, grimicing.

"Aight, I'll help you up. How strong are you?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

"Very." Inuyasha said proudly, if not arrogantly.

"Good. After you get up, you'll have to lift me up."

"Aight, coo." Translation, "Alright, cool." which is a yes.

"Let me help you walk over here." She walked over to him and put his arm around her shoulders. "Ok, lean on me." Even though he tried not to, he wound up using her for support for the short walk over to her horse. "Now, put your knee with the injured foot into my hands." she instructed, standing next to the horse and locking her hands together to create a "cup". Resting his hands on her shoulders, he did as instructed. Bending slightly with his weight, she continued to instruct. "Now swing your other leg up and over her back." With that final smooth motion, he was resting on the horses' strong back.

"Okay, now then, I need to be in front of you. Pull me up with one arm." She said. Wordlessly he reached down as she reached up. He grasped her wrist, while she grasped the same. "Alright, now pull." She had underestimated his strength, and found herself facing him, straddling the horse. "Well, this is awkward." She said, fighting a blush. She was facing him, legs spread, extremely close to a very hot stranger...Oh lord help her now. "I need to turn around, so um, scoot back a little."

"Sure." He said, a bit flustered himself. He hadn't realized she was as light as a thistle down and had pulled with too much strength. And the process of turning around was a definate turn on. Ooh buddy. Thankfully it didn't take her long to turn and gather up the reins.

"Put your arms around my waist." She commanded, regaining control of the situation.

He blushed at her command. "Why?"

"Because we don't like to walk too much around here." She said as Sadie began to dance beneath them.

"I see." He said, getting her drift. He slowly put his arms around her.

Immediately Kagome regretted her command. She was jolted straight to her toes with warmth as those muscular bare arms wrapped around her.. She was just happy he couldn't see it.

"You ever ride before?" She asked to cover up her flustered senses.

"Yeah. I've always had a horse."

"Cool." She thought about it. "How much do you like them?"

He chuckled. "I've never stopped being fascinated by them. No matter how much I learn, I always want more."

"Good. Now hold on." She had been pulling back on the reins to keep the horse from running, but now she released some of her hold to allow the horse to surge into a canter. Inuyasha almost came off balance, but quickly righted himself and relaxed into the smooth gait. The ride passed in silence, even when the broke out of the woods into a field, and a small white house appeared, as well as a barn, and alot of fences. There were loud whinnies of horses as they rode into veiw. Kagome smiled. It was always good to come home, no matter how small the amount of time she'd been gone.

"We'll ride straight into the barn." She knew she wasn't supposed to do that, it could sour her horse. But just this once she'd bend the rule she'd always used diligintly. He didn't say anything.

They trotted in, where more whinnies greeted them, and beautiful black faces peered out curiously over the stall doors. Almost all had some small white marking on their face. From the stall at the end came a loud whinny and the sound of large hooves striking wood. A Beautiful head with a perfect white star covered with a black silky forelock tossed his head a cried out to them.

"Oh shut up Onyx." Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly. Chill out big boy." He continued to dance. With a sigh she dismounted her favorite horse. "Welcome to my ranch. Home to ten friesans. (A breed of horse that only comes in black)." She said, gesturing to the rows of stalls. "Let me help you down." She said, reaching up like she was helping a child. He bristled at being treated like a toddler, but knew he needed help with his ankle the way it was.

He slipped off carefully, using her for support. Once he was down, he used the wall, watching her as she systamatically brushed down Sadie and put her away. When she was done, she came to him. "Ok, let's go to the house now." Allowing her to help him, they slowly made their way to the house.

She helped him up the steps and opened the door. Her house was small, but tidy and cozy. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small laundry room, kitchen, practically no dining room, and a small living room sporting a large, L shaped couch and small t.v. stand was all, but it was her home, and she was proud of her independence. She'd come so far in such a short time. They entered through the back door, which was the miniscule laundry room, into the hallway; if you turned to the right there was the master bedroom, turn to the left, there was the kitchen/dining room. They turned to the left, passing through the kitchen into the living room. She let him slump onto the sofa. Kagome rolled her shoulder; carrying him was hard on someone her size.

"Let's wrap that ankle of yours, kay?" She said, beginning to walk away.

"Wait, why are you trusting me?"

She shrugged. "Intuition says I can." and with that, she walked towards the bathroom. She reappeared, carrying a roll of bandages. "Ok, lets see that ankle."

He rolled up his pant leg, showing off his black boots. He unlaced this, removing his white sock, to display his throbbing purple and red ankle. Kagome cringed at the sight. "Let's get some ice on that first." She again walked away, coming back with a clear plastic ziploc baggie filled with ice. "Ok, now then. Are you hungry?" she asked as he rested the ice on the injury.

He gave her a strange look, but nodded, for the first time noticing his own hunger.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked, raking her mind for meal options.

"What do you have?"

"Dunno, I was just gonna fix something quick."

"That's just fine. I'll eat anything."

"And when it's done, I have some things to ask you."

"I might not be able to answer all of them."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Cause why?"

"Just because."

"Well why not?" She asked again, beginning to get frustrated.

"Are you gonna get us some food or what?" He asked, getting equally irritated.

"Fine, fine. But when I'm done..." She trailed off, a bit of a threat in her voice.

"Yeah yeah. Just go cook."

"Don't command me."

"I wasn't"

"Was too!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was t- Oh nevermind." And with a quick roll of her eyes, she turned and walked to the kitchen.

He smiled. If he didn't know better, He could've sworn he was getting fond of this girl. But that of course, was ridiculous. He wasn't supposed to be able to feel emotions. He had been created that way. Demons don't feel. Even if he was only half. Slowly he began to drift off into sleep, unaware that in his weakened state, he was unable to control his demon like qualities.

Kagome returned to the room to see a new man resting on her couch. She was startled, to say the least. She wondered if it was the same man, but there was his ankle, still swollen and bruised. Only now he had silvery hair, and the most adorable doggy ears she had ever seen. They reminded her of her favorite dog, Alaska. Speaking of the lazy mutt, where was he? As if he'd been verbally summond, the dog appeared out of her room, yawning.

"Some guard dog." Kagome grumbled, petting his snowy head affectionately. Alaska was a purebred samoyed, and a beautiful dog. He had long, soft white hair covering his medium sized build, and bright, intelligent brown eyes. His curled tail wagged happily as she scratched his ears. She looked at her guest. 'Hmm, I wonder..." She thought, and reached out to his cute ears. And she tweaked. And he woke up with a growl.

"What the hell do you think you're doin?" He asked, grabbing her wrist.

She reddened. "What? They're just too cute for a girl to resist." Kagome said defensively.

"She thinks they're cute?" Inuyasha thought in amazement. He decided to drop the subject and her wrist. "Whatever. What are we gonna eat?"

"Huh?" She had been staring at his eyes. They were amazingly golden, and absolutely beautiful. The horse owner was fascinated. "How?"

"What?" The hanyou asked in confusion.

"How do you go from looking so human, to so demon in such a short time?"

"I can supress my demon blood. But when I'm relaxed and weak, my true hanyou form shows through."

"Then how come you were human when I found you? You were sleeping, like you were just now."

"I wasn't relaxed though. I was just unconsious." He looked thoughtful. "I have to be relaxed. and right now I feel safe and relaxed, and my ankle has made me weak. Changing my appearance takes up alot of energy."

"I bet it does." The woman said, looking thoughtful. "But how did you come to be unconsious on my property in the first place?"

"Well...."

I'm gonna be mean and just leave it off here. I really don't have any plans for this story, other than they're supposed to fall in love somehow. Tell me what you think!


	2. No title again, sorry

I feel soooo happy right now! 3 reviews for the first chapter??? That's Soooooo coool! thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!1

Shoutouts: michelle()- Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like this story! I'm so happy you reviewed! Gracias!

ForteXD- Hmm, you do have a point. But what I was trying to do was show the irony of them being dressed alike, to show off thier similarities. Or something like that. But thanks for the critism and the review! I'll keep that in mind! Thank you! you've made me soooo happy!!!!!!! Believe me, I'm bouncing with delight! BTW, I looked at your stories, and I'm probably gonna go read them now....

uniquechic- Oh stop it! I'm blushing! (ego inflates a few notches).I'm happy that you like it! I'm gonna try to keep it going! Thankyou!!!!!! I now have inspiration!!!!!! I'm thinkin I might read your story..it sounds funny....

Hey ya'll, I have a quick request to make of you; Can you help me with a summary????? Just using the first chapter, help me write a summary that will make pple wanna read this story!!!!! I need help! Thank you!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story.

This chapter I think is boring, but it's gonna be pretty important. I can feel it in my bones. Now, on with this story!

Ok, TO recap the last cahpter: "I wasn't relaxed though. I was just unconsious." He looked thoughtful. "I have to be relaxed. and right now I feel safe and relaxed, and my ankle has made me weak. Changing my appearance takes up alot of energy."

"I bet it does." The woman said, looking thoughtful. "But how did you come to be unconsious on my property in the first place?"

"Well...."

Kagome took a seat on the couch next to him as he sat up and began to talk. "Ok, first off, Tell me, how can I trust you?." He waited for her reaction. When he had accidently allowed his demon side to show, he'd had to hide his shock that she wasn't scared or freaked out. Instead she'd found it...cute.

She tilted her head to the side. "I guess I can't. All I can say is that somehow I know I can trust you, even if you don't trust me in return."

He pondered this for a moment. "Alright," He took a deep breath. "I was running away, escaping."

"From what?"

"This place. They are mixing human and animal genes to create monsters, emotionless, mindless beasts like me."

"Now hang on, you're not like that."

"Exactly. I was due to be destroyed about 2 weeks ago, as an experiment gone wrong."

"That's crazy!"

"I was more pissed. You see, I had a cushy life. I was the first dog they'd used, so they gave me whatever I wanted to see how I would do. Call it observing the specimen. So, I got to wear what I want, work out when I wanted, eat whatever I wanted, ect." He took a deep breath. "Unfortunatly for me, I wasn't turning out properly. I was supposed to gain a bloodlust. Instead I developed a stubborn, dominent personality, like a housedog."

"So then what? They didn't want to re-engineer you?"

"Nope. Not when they'd just completed Fluffy."

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah. My Half-brother. Same human parents, but different doggie doners. They gave him more DNA than me, so he came out perfect. Emotionless. Bloodthirsty. Powerful." He growled. "He's a traitor. We shared our childhood as humans, and were very close. But once he got those genes in him, he was to be my excecutioner."

"What? That's so wrong! How could anyone be so cruel?"

"Oh wait, it gets better." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "They had decided instead of killing me, after I managed to defeat my brother, Sesshoumaru, they would keep me as an observational toy. You see, my base instincts were the same as my brother's, so my reactions to things were supposed to be about the same. They decided to test me many different ways; the first being with a pack."

"You mean like wolves?" Kagome asked.

"However did you guess?" He said dryly. "They stuck me with a pack of wolves. But by then, I was already used to being top dog, and wouldn't roll over for no mangy wolf, so the leader, Koga, and I nearly fought to the death before they decided to separate us."

"Who's they?"

"The leaders of the facility, Naraku and his family. "

"Oh. Please continue." She said, shifting on the couch to make herself more comfy.

"Well, then they decided to see if we, me and my dear brother would be breedable material."

"They didn't!" She cried.

"They did. They found some poor human girl," He paused and looked at her. "Actually, she looked a helluvalot like you really, only she had no idea what was going on. She was a kind hearted girl, but I didn't allow myself to touch her or scare her, no matter what." His eyes glazed over for a moment, and when he continued, his voice was soft. "It didn't stop me from becoming attached to her. She understood me." His eyes clouded over, and his voice turned hard. "But I was always afraid to show her what a demon I was, so I supressed my looks. But I became so relaxed in her company, that one day, while we were talking, my control fell, and My ears." He winced at the memory. "and my fangs scared her out of her mind. She refused to even talk to me then." His eyes were distant, and Kagome could tell the memory still pained him.

"I bet you really loved her, right?"

His eyes refoucused. "I'm not supposed to be able to love. I don't know what I felt for her. It might have just been my instincts telling me to take a mate, or maybe my desire for companionship. I don't know. But I don't think it was love. If that was it, I'd feel guilty about running away and leaving her like I did."

"What was her name?"

"Kikyou"

"Oh. How did you escape?"

"I was training. I was hitting a punching bag, and noticed a crack in the wall. So, I punched it with all of my strength, and there it was. Freedom." He paused. "But they sent their best creations after me. They call us demons, and the ones that have barely any human DNA left are considered full demon. My brother falls in the latter category. He was after me. But I was craftier, he's practically mindless, just obeying orders like a good little doggie. I, on the other hand, developed a quick, smart mind, and was able to outwit him. I covered my true scent by changing my appearance to be more human. When they were called back to the facility to give up, I continued running until I saw a trail. And then I passed out."

"And that's when I found you."

"Yup."

The silence stretched between them heavily. It was Kagome who broke the akward stillness. "Well, I'm still hungry, you?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Aren't you a little freaked out? Arent' you gonna condemn me, report me, or turn me in?"

She frowned. "Why? I think you're harmless." He growled, and she rolled her eyes. "Ok, Not harmless, but you're not gonna hurt me."

"How do you know that?"

"If you wanted to hurt me, you would've done so already." She smiled at him. "And, I'm still hungry, do you want something or not?"

He smiled back. "Alright, you're right, I ain't gonna hurt ya. And yes, do feed me."

"After I get chores done" Kagome said, fighting a smile.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. The horses come first." She said, her smile breaking free.

"But I'm a guest." Inuyasha whined.

"Nope. Not anymore! I've got a extra room. You can stay here as long as you want. There's a clothing store nearby, and you can get a job right in town."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

He paused. "You want help with chores?"

"Are you volunteering?" She smiled sassily at him.

"Guess I am." He said, grinning right back.

"Then come on." She said, and sashayed her way out the back door. Inuyasha followed, appreciating the feminine swing to her hips as she moved. 'Damn! Get your mind out of the gutter!' he mentally yelled at himself. He wasn't sure why Kagome drew him like a moth to a flame. Guess tomorrow he was going shopping for a job and clothes after all. He was here to stay.

Yeah, I'm evil and I'm gonna end it here for now. I know it's short, but it gave an explanation. I have a vague Idea of where to go with this, and it's hella good! Lot's of action! But I still want ideas and feedback! Thank you!


	3. Who are you?

Here it is! Chapter 3! I'm so happy people like this story! It just makes me bounce w/glee i tell you! (Bounces around like tigger)

muse-What do u think ur doin?

me-(blushes) Bouncing

Muse-Stop.

me-Y?

Muse-cuz it's annoying

me-(grins evilly) Oh reaaaally....(Begins bouncing)

Muse-(shakes head) Ignore her. She had too much coffee today.

Me- Coffee good! (bounces more ) coffeecoffeecofffeeecoffeecofffeecoffee.......

Muse-Excuse me. (Picks up mallet)

Me- Eep! (Begins running away)

Muse- Come back her my lovely....I won't hurt you....much........

me-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, while i'm running away from my eviil muse, you can read this story. DOn't forget to review! (I don't own Inuyasha!)

Chapter 3: Who are you?

"We need to find him..."

"Yes, I know."

"He needs to be exterminated."

"Yes, I know."

"Stop agreeing with me."

"Yes, sir."

Naraku rolled his eyes at his perfect creation. Sesshoumarou stood proud, acknowledging his "creator" with his cool, unfaltering, disdainful gaze. It was superior. It drove Naraku insane. At least Kagura made her hatred for him noticeable. But creations such as Sesshoumarou and Kanna, who were so indifferent so you could never know what they were thinking drove him crazy. Well, crazier, at any rate.

"Where was he last headed?"

"We don't know sir." Naraku growled and rapped his fingers impatiently on his desk.

"Find him. And when you do..."

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

"Come on Inuyasha! I want to be done by the time it's dark! I could've been done already working by myself!" Kagome yelled good naturedly at the hanyou.

He just grunted at her. "I ain't never worked on no farm before, let alone messed with a stupid horse" Just then, the stallion behind him snorted, shaking his head and scaring the crap out of Inuyasha, making him jump a good foot in the air with a girly scream.

Kagome broke out into laughter at the attractive males. One, a beautiful black stallion, sporting four white socks and a white star, complimenting his long, wavy mane and jet black coat. The other male, a strong, determined hanyou, with flashing golden eyes and long, silky white hair, the cutest doggie ears she'd ever seen, and a butt to rivel any god.

Kagome chuckled at the glare the new man in her life was giving her precious stallion. "Stupid horse." He grumbled. Said horse snorted at him, his eyes mocking. Inuyasha's golden orbs flashed irritably at the stallion. "Watch it buddy. I know where to send you for glue." The horse just stared at him, clearly giving him a look that said, "Are you stupid?"

"Send him to the glue factory and I'll send you to the authorities. That's my prize stallion you're threatinin there bud." She said good heartedly.

The horse looked smug. Inuyasha glared. "I really hate you." He growled at the horse, who just gave him a bored glare. Kagome just laughed. Those two were quite the pair. She silently vowed to get Inuyasha and that horse to form a partnership with each other, just because they were so much alike. She would put her prized stallion into Inuyasha's care.

"Oh Inuyasha", she said in a sing song voice. "That's Onyx, my black gem. His nicknames include Nicky and Onnie. He's yours to care for and ride from now on."

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out. "There is no way I'm going to play servant to a stubborn, obstinate mule"

"You don't have to serve yourself, I was talking about the horse." Said horse whickered appreciatively at her insult.

Inuyasha just glared at horse and woman. "Ain't there another horse?"

"Not for you!" She smiled. Inuyasha glanced from owner to horse, who he could've sworn had an evil smirk on his face. Oh yeah, they were gonna get along _ famously_. Just fantastic. "Keh. Whatever."

Kagome smiled. "Tomorrow we can go riding, but for tonight let's just finish up feeding everyone else" And with that she walked down the clean aislway. Inuyasha shook his head at her retreating form, then looked back at the horse that was now 'His'. It was looking at him curiously, openly. The hanyou put his hand out, palm up, towards the animal. "How bout it?" He asked the horse. "Truce?" In response the horse nuzzled his hand.

"Inuyasha!" He heard Kagome yell.

"Keep your shirt on! I'm comin!" He looked back at Onyx. "See ya tomorrow, little nicky." He said, looking at the huge horse. The horse stared at him blankly. He smirked, then walked away. This promised to be fun.

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration. He simply COULD NOT pick up his worthless brother's scent! He had been scouting the area around the facility all day and STILL could not get the scent! He was highly annoyed. Naraku would not be pleased with his failure. He was not a patient man.

With a sigh he began back towards the facility. Damn worthless Hanyou.

"Sesshoumaru." A feminine voice purred. (Cookied who can guess who this is) "I know where your brother is."

"Really?" He said sarcastically. It was well known that Yura, as a lower level demon, lusted after Sesshoumaru with disgusting abandon. He looked at her with scorn evident in his beautiful features. "And how would you know?"

"Weeelll....." She purred, drawing circles on his chest with one finger. Sesshoumaru growled irritably at her.

"Tell me what you know before I slice your hand off." He said coolly, his gaze never wavering.

She shifted uncomfortably, and slowly dropped her hand. "He headed towards the south." She said quietly. "I think he was in Human form."

Sesshoumaru rewarded her with a quick flash of fangs. "Maybe you're not so worthless after all." And with that, he had disappeared.

Yura stood there, dumbfounded. Before she erupted into ecstatic squeals. "OH MY GOSH HE LIKES ME I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!!!!!!" She bounced away happily, a goofy grin on her face. Meanwhile a stoic lord among the demons watched her with disgust as he continued towards the facility. "Disgusting female." He grumbled as he rushed away.

Entering the facility, which looked impressive on the outside, he was greeted with a voice and a scent he'd never known before.

"Hi, I'm Rin. I'm the new Secretary here. Master Naraku's been waiting for you. You must be Sesshoumaru. The description he gave me of you really did you no justice at all." She bubbled.

He looked down at her. He guessed she was about 20, with a petite, graceful body and cheerful face. She had long brown hair that shimmered in a chocolate cascade down her back. Her eyes were hot cocoa warm, sparkling with good humor and kindness. He'd never seen anyone like her.

She smelled different too. Not stuffy or overperfumed, but nice. Like a freshly mowed field of wildflowers with peppermint. Fresh. Clean. Gentle. Unstifling and Free.

She shifted uncertainly under his amber gaze. He was beautiful, she'd be the first to admit. More than beautiful. Just looking at him made her blood thicken in her viens and her body temperature rise. But she was here to impress her new boss. Not check out other employees. Although he seemed to be doing just that.....

Rin cleared her throat loudly, growing uncomfortable beneath his stare. "Naraku is waiting, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru. She liked the way it felt rolling off her tongue. Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru. Sessho. Sesshy.

The Lord looked at her, actually liking the way she said his name. He gave her a nod and walked gracefully away. He didn't turn around, and as he dissappeared, Rin slumped to the floor.

"Oh my gosh." She said, staring after him. "That has got to be the finest specimen I've ever seen." She stood up on shakey knees and walked unstably back to the desk. Rin fanned herself lightly with some papers to cool her heated face. The young woman could not remember one male EVER affecting her like that. Ever.

Let me apologize to anyone who knows alot about horses: I know freisans don't have white socks. Ever. And I know they rarely even have stars. But this is my fantasy, so live with it. Ok. Review! Thank you! (glances around) Where'd my muse go? She was chasing me.....

(Mallet appears out of nowhere and hits me)

Muse: Mwahahahaa!!!!!!!!!! I win!!!!!! Hahahhaaa!!!!!!

me: (swirly eyed and unconsious) Stupid muse. (gets hit again) Oooh...pretty birdies..........


	4. Flight

Thischapter is short, I know, but i'm undergoing a bit of a writers block...... Again,I don't OWN inuyasha! Never will, darnit! Quit rubbing it in! Chapter 4 "Oh Inuyasha, chill. He won't hurt you.......much." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha glared at the ebony haired woman venomously."You ride him and see what happens." He growled. Kagome laughed. "I'm the one that trained him. He'll do anything I ask. You have to earn his respect and trust." She said teasingly, watching Inuyasha in the battle of wills with Onyx, who was winning. The stubborn horse appeared to be laughing as he tosses his beatiful head, sending his wavy mane flying into Inuyasha's face. The hanyou growled irritably, yanking on the reins. Kagome became serious."Inuyasha, don't jerk on the reins like that. You'll ruin his mouth. All of these horses need little more than a feather light pull to guide them, not yanks."The silver haired hanyou growled low. "Well he's not listening. He's being a stupid, stubborn mule." The horse snorted and promptly reared, sending a startled dog demon to the dust. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GLUE!" He yelled, fuming at the horse, who trotted to Kagome and stood towering over her. She rolled her eyes at the inuyasha. "Let me show you what it takes to handle a horse like this." She said, swinging her slim frame gracefully into the saddle. The horse visibly relaxed as she took a seat. His graceful ears flickered back and forth alertly, paying total attention to Kagome. She picked up the reins, and squeezed gently with her knees, never making a sound. The horse walked off easily. Inuyasha watched in fascination as she gave wordless commands. The horse cantered in place, turning on a dime. The poetry of motion between the horse and rider was perfect. They moved with a harmony and sync that seemed beyond him. The once stubborn stallion now bent to Kagome's every wish and whim as she asked it. He never took a wrong step and together they created an image that would forever haunt Inuyasha's imagination with it's grace. Kagome stopped him in front of Inuyasha. "See? Just like that." She said, slipping out of the saddle and patting Onyx's muscular neck. "You have to ask him to move. Not demand." She gave Inuyasha a heart stopping smile. "But this big guy's had enough of a workout, and I've got to work at least 5 other horses today." The hanyou simply looked at her. Riding Onyx had done something to her. Her eyes had a brilliance, an enthusiastic flame to them he hadn't seen before. Her beautiful face was lightly flushed, and her smile was radiant. These horses were truly her passion. Her love. They had been his too. Until he met Onyx. His horse before had been a sweet, tender little thing. Not some hard headed mule.He helped her work out the other horses though, and his love for the beautiful creatures was rekindled as he rode the gentle giants. Apparently Onyx was the only one that you had to earn his respect. The others worked just fine. He felt his adreniline fire as he worked the horses, his eyes taking on a gleam like Kagome's. Although hours had passed, he felt like he could've continued riding for days.Kagome smiled as the finished up the last horses. He was an excellent rider, graceful and masculine in the saddle, in tune with the horse. He just had to prove that to Onyx. She walked up to him as he finished up and slid off."Good job. I wasn't sure if you were telling the truth when you said you could ride. But looks like You were right." She smiled at him. "I'm starving. Let's eat something, then tomorrow we work the other horses. Inuyasha grinned."Alright. Let's go." He agreed. Then he stopped, sniffing the air. "Damn." he growled. "Kagome, go inside. I can't stay here. "Sorry Inuyasha. No can do. I'll pack some saddle bags with grub, you saddle a couple of horses and WE'LL leave together. I ain't letting you go it alone. I'll call my mom to watch the house while I'm out." Kagome, you can't. This is between me and Sesshoumaru.And like I told you, I can't stay here knowing you're on the run." A quick glaring contest. Then "Which horses do you want?" She smiled. "Sadie. You take Onyx." Inuyasha scowled."Why him?" "He's the most athletic horse I own, Inu." "Fine. Go get the stuff." "Will do."She rushed away, and Inuyasha turned towards the barn. "He's closing in." He grumbled, running to the barn to prepare the horses for the ride of their lives. Coming soon, chapter 5! Reveiw! Even if you hated it, BURN ME IF YOU MUST! Just don't walk away! Review! 


	5. Setting up for the night

Thank you Sarah for reviewing! And that's a good question!

I didn't mean to leave out Inuyasha's healing; I figured for a half demon it would only take a sprained ankle about a day to heal almost completely, so by this chapter he's ok, but in chapter 3 when he was helping her with chores he should have been limping, but able to walk. I'm sorry for my mistake! I should have mentioned a few days are supposed to have passed as well. Correct me again if I do it again! (Which I probably will!) thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 5

Kagome grabbed her cell phone and some portable grub, a bow and arrow for hunting, matches, and a tent, stuffing them into a saddle bag. Into the next saddle bag she shoved a few blankets, more food, soap, and silverware and cooking utensils. Inuyasha burst through the door. '

"Which saddles, Kagome?" He asked hurriedly. She didn't even think twice.

"The western ones."

He nodded and ran back out. She grabbed the bags, slung the bow and arrow over her shoulder, and headed out. Inuyasha led the horses out of the barn. Kagome took the bags and fastened them to the horn on each saddle. Then she slung herself up onto Sadie's back. "Ready?" She asked. He was in the saddle, and he nodded. "Which direction?" The miko asked. He pointed East. "Let's go."And they cantered off towards the woods.

The western saddles were designed for long distance rides. They were slightly heavier than the english, but they distributed the weight on the horses' back better. Both horses knew that this was important as they loped off perfectly, sensing their rider's urgency. They dissapeared into the woods, hitting the smooth trail at a trot.

Sesshoumaru landed in the barnyard with the grace he was so well known for. He heard a few horses's whinny uncertainly at his prescence. This didn't bother him, but he smelled his brother. And a female. Hm. He smirked and continued to smell around. He couldn't distinguish exactly which direction they were going, but he had a pretty good idea. He decided to report back to Naraku.

Kagome pulled back slightly, signaling Sadie to a walk. Inuyasha followed suit. Silence stretched between them uncertainly, both wanting the stillness broken but neither knowing what to say. It was finally Inuyasha that broke the quiet.

"Where to?" He asked gruffly.

She shrugged. "There's a river through these woods, up ahead a bit more. We can ride on and set up camp there and rest, or we can travel along the river for a while and set up camp further down.

Inuyasha considered. If they waited, it would be dark, and he didn't want to be riding in the dark. So alternative one was the better choice. "Up ahead we'll make camp then."

She nodded, and they fell into companionable silence.

Rin looked up as Sesshoumaru strode in. "Welcome back, Sesshoumaru." Her spine tingled with his presence. "Were you successfull?"

He fixed his gaze on her. Again he was struck by her uniqueness in comparision to everyone else here. She was so pure; yet not. "Yes, Rin. I have a lead on my brother's location." He had used her name. Sesshoumaru didn't use anyones' name.

Flames coiled warmly in her stomach as he came closer. "That's good," she said, forcing her voice to remain calm."Naraku will be happy." He said nothing and continued walking to where she was standing. Her blood became lava, slow and hot inside her.

"Yes," the lord murmured, grasping her chin between his finger and thumb. "I suppose he will." He turned her face away from him then back, then dropped her chin. He looked away from the flustered girl, then back, smirking lightly. "I will see you later, Rin." And just like that, he walked away.

Again, Rin slumped, but this time into a chair. "Oh my god. How does he do that to me?" She said to herself. Then her cell phone in her pocket vibrated. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rin, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Kag. Whatcha need?"

"I need you to watch over the ranch for a while. I dunno when I'll be back, but I've got two of them with me."

"What's goin on Kagome?"

"Don't worry, I don't want you involved. I'll be ok, I've got a 'bodyguard'. " In the background, Rin could have sworn she'd heard a masculine snort.

"Alright, I'll do this for ya, but whatever it is, you're gonna let me in on it eventually, alright?"

"Sure, fine, eventually. I gotta go for now, talk to you later."

"Yeah, see ya kag."

"Bye."

"Bye." And the phone went dead. Rin hung up and puzzled over what could be going on with her friend. "Hm." She mused silently, wondering who her friends' "bodyguard" could be. "Oh well. I'm sure she's fine." Kag was a tough girl. She'd be fine.

"Rin."

The young woman jumped at Sesshoumaru's voice. "Who were you talking to?" He asked her.

"My friend Kagome. She wants me to watch over her farm for a while. I should go out there, just to make sure everything's ok for tonight."

"Where does she live?" He inquired. She gave the address to him. "I'm going to that area as well. I can take you."

"Could you? That'd be really great. Thank you!" She said, giving him a smile.

He didn't return it, but he felt an unusual warmth developing somewhere in his chest. Was that his heart? Naw. Couldn't be. Could it?He turned his back to her. "Come." He commanded. She scowled at being ordered, but followed him willingly. The girl blinked as they stepped into the bright sunlight, but quickly adjusted. Sesshoumaru squatted down. "Get on." He said. Oh she got as red as a tomatoe.

"What?" She asked intelligently.

He growled at her slowness. "I can run faster than you could possibly fathom. Do you want to get there or not? Then get on."

Trembling at the thought of touching him, she wrapped her legs around him and clutched his shoulders tightly. He stood swiftly, not understanding why his own face was feeling hot and his loins were stirring. He had never experienced horniness before he had Rin's legs wrapped around him. To stop himself from thinking too much about it, he used his demon speed to dart off toward their intended destination.

Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing. Again. "Right here! If I have to bathe in a river, I at least want some privacy!" Cried the woman.

"Yeah? And if I want to get out of bed to take a piss, I want to be closer to the river!"

"Just use a tree! You should be good at that, dog boy!"

"And have Sesshoumaru smell it? Hell no! We're camping on the bank!"

"In the trees!"

"The bank!"

"Trees! Unless you want to watch me bathe!!"

He flushed brilliantly, and stumbled to regain his composure. He didn't want to see, did he? Well, yeah, but he couldn't tell her that!

"Keh! Fine wench! The tent goes in the trees." Then he muttered, "Bitch." Under his breath. She turned to look at him, murder in her eyes.

"What was that, Inuyasha?" She asked in a syrupy sweet voice. He swallowed hard at the glint in her blue orbs.

"Uh, nothing?"

She scoffed, but inwardly laughed at his fear. "That's what I thought. Now let's set up the gosh forsaken tent." She turned and walked away, an arrogant sway to her slender hips. He watched her in fascination, thinking silently to himself. "Damn she can be scary. As sweet as honey one minute, as good humored as a amused jester, or as evil as a fire breathing dragon. But she's still very hot in any way." Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, not liking the direction they had been going, he followed Kagome's delectable little bottom towards the woods. Again he mentally slapped himself. Cursed hormones.

Kagome spared the hanyou a glance, watching the emotions flit across his masculine visage. She wondered what he was thinking about. If only she knew. For the both of them, this would be a looong night.

Again, like always, REVIEW! Even if you have nothing nice to say, review! I don't care! Just review, darnit! Thank you! ttfn


	6. Unnatural attraction

Unnatural attraction

She couldn't sleep. The stars seemed to be mocking her, every whisper the wind made through the trees grated along her already raw nerves. Kagome ground her teeth in frustration. Somewhere above her she heard a soft snore. Damn him. Silently she lifted herself out of her bed and exited her tent, intent on going to the stream. It wasn't long walk, and before long she knelt by the cool water and scooped it into her hands, splashing it onto her face.

She let out a breath, a sigh, and looked up into the sky at the dazzling stars. The girl smiled softly, allowing the soothing sight calm her frazzled nerves. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes and began to hum. Slowly the hum became a melody, the melody words. Softly she sang to the heavens:

"_Sometimes I feel, So all alone..." _Her voice said, as she continued to stare at the sky. _"Finding myself calling your name..." _At this part, a man was supposed to take over, but Kagome sang it anyways. _"When we're apart, so far away, hoping it's me that your dreaming of...."_ What a strange time to think of all her failed romances. Again her voice found the words to the song.

_"Could it be true? Could it be Real? My heart says that your the one."_ Suddenly a strange, masculine voice picked up, right on time.

_"THere's no one else, you're the only one for me." _

Startled, Kagome looked around, but continued singing, and their voices merged together smoothly into the night. "Yes this time our love's the real thing."

Kagome took over again. _"Never felt that love is soo right, the world seems such and empty place." _The voice joined her again. _"We need someone we can give our lives...." _Kagome continued alone from here, _"Ooh maybe it's you.." _Again he took over. _"Oh, We'll be together.." _Kagome came in again, smoothly blending their voices. _"Now and Forever......."_

She looked around, and much to her shock, Inuyasha came out of the trees. "I didn't know you could sing." She greeted. He smiled.

"Ditto." Inuyasha settled himself down next to her. "It's cold out here."

"Hm. Didn't really notice." She said casually, shrugging.

"Hm." He shrugged out of his black leather jacket, revealing the tight long sleeved t-shirt underneath. If Kagome had thought she was cold before, that notion was quick to leave her head as her gaze fell on his nicely toned self. He dropped his coat on her. "There." He said gruffly, trying to ignore her gaze.

She tore her eyes from him and continued to look at the stars, trying to ignore the sexy man next to her, who, unbeknowest to her, was devouring her with his own heated look. He couldn't help himself. He'd never had emotions before, at least never as powerful as the ones he had now. He just didn't know how to control them. "Nice night." He commented, looking at the stars, finally tearing his gaze from her.

"Hmm." She responded lazily, enjoying the feeling of total relaxation she was feeling at the moment. "I don't get to do this often. Stargaze, I mean." Kagome said, still staring at the sky.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Why not?"

She shrugged and looked at him. "Always something to do, something tying me down. Someone's telling me where to go, who I have to see, who I need to talk to. Puts a girl under alot of stress, ya know?"

"Hm. I always got to do whatever I wanted, but I never wanted to stargaze."

"Why not?"

"Just seemed to much of a romantic notion for me. Not a very manly thing to request doing."

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess. But Its' so peaceful. I think everyone should look at the night sky for at least one night of their lives."

"Probably." He paused. "What do you think about when you stargaze?"

"Not much. Sometimes I ponder the meaning of life, sometimes I think about my failed love life, and sometimes I just wonder about God, the universe, and why bread always lands jelly side up." She said with a smile.

He laughed lightly at her final comment. "Failed love life?" Inuyasha asked, "Come on now, you've gotta have at least one man in your life, or at least a few panting at your door."

She shook her head. "Nope. Single and proud. I aint' pretty enough to have guys panting after me, so I'm doomed to a life of singleness." She said, trying to smile. It came out looking painful.

"Don't you get lonely?"

She looked away. Softly she replied, "Yeah, but I deal with it, ya know? It's not so bad. It gives me freedom to be myself and do whatever the hell I want. But sometimes...." She trailed off, not wanting him to know the end of that thought.

"Sometimes....??"

She shook her head. "Nevermind. Just forget it. I'm not sure why I'm telling you this...."

He smirked. "Intuition says you can."

She smiled back at him. "Let's get back to camp." She stood, then with a light blush, added, "Your welcome to share the tent...."

He blushed too. "I just might."

She smiled and turned away so he didn't see her flaming cheeks. In truth, his were just as red.

They headed back together, not speaking. Kagome crawled in her tent, and wondered why she felt dissappointed when Inuyasha went back into his tree. But That didn't matter, because as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

The sun woke her the next morning as it glared through her eyelids. Before she opened them, she was aware of one thing: Someone had their arms around her. Afraid to look, she cracked one eye and was instantly relaxed. It was Inuyasha. Warmth flooded over her and a sense of security drenched her senses. Kagome decided she didn't want to get up after all, and snuggled into the safe haven of Inuyasha, relishing the relaxed, contented feeling that washed over her as his arms tightened around her, pressing her to him. She pressed her face to his chest, breathing in his masculine, earthy smell. So totally relaxed was she, that she promptly drifted asleep again.

In his slumber, Inuyasha growled contentedly as a feminine scent permeated his nostrils. He was vaguely aware of a warm prescence next to him, and instinctively pressed it closer, enjoying the curvy...

CURVY???!!!!!

WHat the hell??!!!!

His eyes snapped open to reveal Kagome contentedly napping against him. He relaxed, wondering if she realized who she was clinging to. At the moment he really didn't care. He just wanted to stare at her. She looked so peaceful and ethereal,. lying there next to him. He bent his head down and pressed his nose to her hair; her scent was so....different. Feminine, yet independent and sweet. Like a rose; sweet, yet surrounded by thorns. His grip tightened around her as he became more fully aware of other things. Like the tiny little fact that her whole body was pressed against him, one long leg slung over his hips. Oh god. He couldn't get out of this one.

Hell yeah he was turned on, but he couldn't let Kagome know that Teeny little detail. He'd better wake her up before he became ridiculously hard. He tried blowing on her face; she snuggled into his chest. Gently tugging on her hair only caused her to shift her body; Aw HELL! He decided to make a last ditch effort. He began to rub her back, molding her to him. Her breath shortened. He continued rubbing. Finally she looked at him, with passion-darkened eyes, knowing full well he was just as turned on as she was.

"Morning." He said, his voice husky and low, unnerved by the foreign emotion in her eyes. Did he do that? Since when was he that appealing???? And since when couldn't he control himself when he leant in and kissed her???

Kagome's brain was temporarily out of service somewhere in la la land. She simply couldn't stop herself from kissing him back hungrily and pressing her self to Inuyasha even more, grinding her hips to his.

He groaned. That WAS NOT supposed to happen. She was supposed to wake up, snap back to reality, yell at him a few minutes, then get ready to go, Not get busy in the tent! Not get him hard! NO nono! Oh well....Not like he was going to stop her. Well, he should.....

Clinging to that thought, he pulled out of the kiss. That's when she snapped to reality. Every nerve might have been on fire in her body, but they were still being chased for god's sake!

"We gotta get ready to go.." She panted, gathering her thoughts, but still unable to let go of Inuyasha.

"Yeah..." He said, equally as breathless. So much for having no emotions whatsoever. Kagome just threw that dandy little idea out the window.

"So um..."

"You should prolly let go..."

She blushed crimson. "Yeah..." And released him as if she had been burned.

Then he did the totally unexpected. He loomed over her, and kissed her solidly on the lips. Oh hell.

Kagome, once again rendered breathless, asked him in bewilderment, "WHat was that for?"

"Cuz I wanted to."

"I hope you enjoyed it" She muttered, desperately trying to glare at him and fight a blush at the same time.

"Sure did." He said, and kissed her again.

"What was that one for now?!"

"Cuz I liked it."

"Oh..." She blushed a brand new shade of red that not even ol' ROY G. BIV knew about.

That's when he pulled away from her reluctantly and went outside, straight to the stream. The icy water sounded really good right now. Really, really, REALLY good. They had a LOOOOOONG day ahead of them.

From somewhere in the forest, Sesshoumaru was calling to Rin because he had the scent again. And he was out for blood.

If you don't know about ROY G. BIV, SHAME ON YOU! But, incase you don't know, I'll explain cuz i'm a nice person that way. It's the rainbow. Red, orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet. I can just hear all of you who didn't know going OOOOh!!! I get it! I'd insult you all, but i really want you to review! PLEASE????? ok ttfn!

P.S. that was the Big O theme song they were singing. I DON"T OWN Anything!!! Much to my dismay i assure you. 


	7. Catch us if you can

Shoutout: Umbrae: I like you! Such constructive critisism with such a bitchy attitude! . I love it! I'm updating just to make you happy, K? Keep reveiwing! Chapter 7: Kill us if you can Her hands were shaking as she gathered up the tent. She couldn't quit smiling and blushing. Her body was on edge. She only hoped INuyasha was feeling some of the same agitation she was. While she wondered about that, Inuyasha was busily trying to rid himself of a boner. Once he had succeeded in that task, he crawled out of the river, dressing himself and feeling rather glad Kagome had won the argument about where to set up camp. When he got back, everything was ready to go. Kagome turned her brilliant smile on him and asked, "Ready to go?" He smiled back, glad she wasnt' going to be all weird about what had happened earlier. At least now she knew how he was feeling about her. But that was when an unpleasant scent filled his nostrils. Sesshoumaru. They had to leave, and FAST."Kagome!" He yelled, leaping onto Onyx. "Let's go!" She said, catching the urgent tone in his voice. She was on Sadie in a heartbeat, taking off at breakneck speed. Inuyasha followed suit, and the two raced off, clinging to their mounts as they charged recklessly through the forest. Despite the speed they were going, the scent continued to advance on them, Inuyasha getting more and more nervous as the smell came closer...only it was mixed with another scent, a feminine smell, something he'd never dreamed of associating with Sesshoumaru. He glanced over at Kagome, who was focused intensly on the trail ahead of her. He couldn't help but admire her superior riding skills, but chased that thought from his mind quickly as the demon's scent again permeated his senses. He growled low in his throat; it seemed this was one race he was not going to win. Even if they found somewhere to hide, He'd still be able to sniff them out. "Kagome!" He yelled, pulling Onyx to a stop. "What?" She screamed back, pulling Sadie around sharply to face him. "We can't outrun him; we'll have to fight!" "Hope you're as good at fighting as you think you are." She replied, pulling out her bow. "What do you think your doin?" "Helping." She answered calmly, pulling out an arrow. "It's My fight." He growled. "Don't care." She said, looking him directly in the eyes. "You're not fighting." She exploded. "Like hell I'm not!" "Like hell you are!" Suddenly her eyes widened at something over her shoulder. "Uh oh." Inuyasha turned slowly, and cursed under his breath. "Shit." Sesshoumaru had arrived. I know it's short, but keep the reveiws rollin and I'll update again soon! ttfn 


End file.
